Verdadera Identidad
by NekoWinry
Summary: Winry estaba sola en el mundo. Por eso decidió buscar a su tio Will y ocultar su verdadera identidad, tenia que hacer lo que sea para seguir adelante con su vida. Nadie le dijo que le costaría tanto hacerlo, mucho menos si tiene que compartir una habitación junto al hombre mas atractivo que hayas conocido. EdxWin - CAP 4 - FMA.
1. Flashback

**Título: **Verdadera Identidad.

**Anime & Pareja:** FullMetal Alchemist - EdwardxWinry.

**Disclaimer: **FullMetal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Historia y Drama no me pertenecen, fueron mejoradas.

**Reseña: **_"Winry estaba sola en el mundo. Por eso decidió buscar a su tio Will, tenia que salir adelante, cueste lo que le cueste. A pesar de que eso implique vivir justo al lado del hombre mas atractivo que haya visto."_

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje obsceno.

* * *

**Verdadera Identidad.**

- . -

- . - . -

**Capitulo** #1 – **Flashback  
**

- . - . -

- . -

Sheska estaba estudiando en su apartamento, cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Winry Rockbell como un torbellino. Su querida amiga Winry. Una mujer realmente hermosa. De estatura promedia, cuerpo voluptuoso, ojos azules, tés blanca y una larga cabellera rubia. Tenia unas ondulaciones que le hacían ver mas esbelta. En la mano traía un documento que agitaba como si su vida dependiera de el.

- ¡He descubierto que tengo un tío a quien puedo recurrir, Sheska! Parece que es un millonario extravagante, pero no me importa. –poniendo en blanco los ojos.- Voy a escribirle.

Fue corriendo al computador de la mesa de noche que había al lado de la cama en donde estaba recostada su amiga. Sentía una gran esperanza por dentro al saber que no estaba sola en el mundo. A pesar que había perdido a su padre y a su madre ahora. Sheska se levanta de la cama para acercarse a su amiga, quien estaba muy ansiosa.

- Cálmate, Winry… Cuéntame lo que ha sucedido.

- Me llamo un notario… Mi madre, quien murió hace dos semana, me dejo un poco de dinero y una carta. Fíjate que cuando llegue a su despacho, el señor Louis Armstrong me miro con lastima y me di rabia… -bajando la mirada.- No me gusta que me compadezcan. Así que pensé: "¿Qué querrá de mi este tipo? ¿Acaso mi madre tenia un dinero oculto?" Y no fue nada de eso… Sarah Rockbell no tenia una fortuna… -aprieta los puños.

- Winry… -pone una mano en el hombro de su amiga en señal de compasión.

- ¡Déjame continuar, Sheska! –se voltea bruscamente hacia su amiga.- El dinero que me dio el señor Armstrong me ayudara a sobrevivir dos meses. Voy a leerte la carta.

Tomo el documento, lo abrió con ligero nerviosismo, hizo una pausa y continuo:

_"Queridísima hija: Cuando leas esta carta, ya no estaré contigo, pero no te aflijas, que sabrás adaptarte a tu soledad. Siempre has sido un chica fuerte. Te dejo un poco de dinero, Winry, querida, pues no tengo mas. Tu padre murió hace muchos años y tuve que luchar duramente en la vida. Eras muy pequeña para entonces. Mi empleo de enfermera en una clínica privada de Central me permitió mantenerte y darte una buena educación, a pesar de las pocas veces que pudimos estar juntas. He reflexionado mucho antes de escribirte, mi querida niña, para que hagas lo que nunca quise hacer yo, por eso voy hablarte de tu tío Will Elric. Nunca te lo mencione antes. Era un tío de tu padre. Cuando el y yo nos casamos le dijo: "Si tienes hijos varones, siempre tendrás un lugar en mi casa, pero si tienes mujeres, no te aceptare." Nunca supe por que sentía ese rechazo por las mujeres. El tío fue casado y tuvo un solo hijo, quien fue padre de un muchacho llamado Edward Elric. Cuando nacieron tu y tu hermano gemelo, le pedí a tu padre que se lo notificara. Ustedes estaban delicados de salud. Tu tío Will lo supo pero jamás respondió. Tu hermano no sobrevivió. Cuando tu padre murió, 12 años después, mi desolación fue tan grande, que no quise participarle esa gran perdida. Hija, sabes que estoy muy enferma y que voy a morir pronto, pero no he querido que dejes el internado porque tu educación es lo único que puedo dejarte. Te pido que te comuniques con tu tío Will. Dile que tus padres murieron y que estas sola. Estoy segura de que se olvidara de su aversión a las mujeres y que te pedirá que vayas a reunirte con el. Se que el y su nieto viven en Rizenbul y que poseen muchos terrenos. Lo se, porque aunque no nos comunicábamos, una amiga que los conoce me conto. Adiós, hija mía. Me muero con el dolor de dejarte sola, pero se que eres fuerte y que saldrás adelante. Que Dios te bendiga. Tu madre."_

La voz de Winry se quebró por el llanto. Sheska, muy impresionada por la carta de Sarah Rockbell, no se atrevió hablar durante unos segundos. Le dolía ver a su amiga tan desolada. Tenia que hacer algo por ella.

- Winry… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

- No lo se Sheska… Tengo miedo… -secando las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.- ¿Sabes? Me aterra estar sola en el mundo…

- No estas sola, Winry. Soy tu mejor amiga y puedes vivir en este apartamento. –le sonríe.

- Gracias, Sheska, pero no puedo abusar de ti. –se levanta del asiento y camina hacia la ventana. Era un hermoso día en Ciudad Central.- Tu padre te envía dinero todos los meses y, desde que mi madre murió, me recibiste aquí sin pagar un centavo… -baja la mirada.- No puedo vivir de tu caridad… No he terminado mis estudios, por lo que no puedo conseguir un trabajo en el que me paguen mucho. Tengo que resolver mi vida y lo hare. –endurece el semblante y levanta la mirada.- Voy a escribirle a Will Elric.

Pasa por de lado a su amiga y vuelve a sentarse frente al computador, decidida a salir adelante con lo que le reste de su vida.

- ¿Lo vas hacer? Ese señor detesta a las mujeres. Aunque, bueno, nada pierdes con intentarlo. Tal vez haya cambiado.

De repente, Winry se echo a reír. Sheska conocía esa sonrisa, algo tramaba. Como de costumbre.

- ¿Qué estas tramando, Winry?

- Lo que te imaginas, Sheska. –tecleando con mas decisión.

- ¿Y si te descubre?

- ¿A mi? No lo creo. Tendría que ser muy listo… permíteme que te explique mi plan, Sheska.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Edward Elric se acomodo mejor en la butaca. Escuchaba distraído todo lo que su abuelo decía referente a una historia familiar. A el no le importaba, pues lo único que deseaba era irse a la ciudad para pasar la noche con una de tantas amigas que lo esperaban.

- ¿Me estas escuchando, Edward?

- Por supuesto, abuelo. –mintió.

- Te estoy hablando de un muchacho, hijo de Sarah y Urey Rockbell. El se llama Eddie y me escribió para pedirme hospedaje por una temporada.

- ¿Eddie Rockbell? No tenia idea de su existencia. –dice mientras pasea por el estudio de su abuelo observando su colección de libros de Alquimia. Desinteresado en todo lo que ocurría.- ¿Qué piensas hacer, abuelo?

- Es hijo de mi sobrino Urey. Cuando se caso, le dije que podía quedarse conmigo con la condición de que no tuviera hijos, pues no quería arriesgarme a que tuviera niñas. El no me hizo caso y se fue a Ishval. Un año después me escribió dándome la noticia de que tenia gemelos: Winry y Eddie. No quise saber mas de el y a Winry nunca la considere parte de la familia.

Terminando de darle el ultimo sorbo a su vaso de whiskey. Era un hombre mayor, de algunos 63 años, con semblante serio, algunas canas alrededor y una abúndate barba, pero se mantenía en forma debido a la mano de obra en el campo. Tenia uno y otro problema de salud. Pero nada que no podía controlar estando bien medicado. Poseía los terrenos mas costoso de todo Rizenbul, el pueblo entero los conocía. Vivía en una gran mansión junto a su único nieto, Edward Elric.

- Me gustaría saber por que sientes esa aversión por las mujeres. –se dirige hacia el escritorio donde se encontraba su abuelo sentado.

Era un hombre muy atractivo. Alto, fuerte, de tés blanca pero bronceada debido a todo el sol que tomaba en la mano de obra junto a su abuelo. Tenia un extraño color de ojos, dorado intensos. Un perfil desinteresado pero sexy. Llevaba el pelo amarrado siempre en una cola alta. No solía sonreír, pero tenia una dentadura perfecta. Irresistible para las mujeres. Dominante y varonil. Will quedo pensativo un rato y después solo le respondió:

- Voy a escribirle a Eddie diciéndole que puede venir a vivir con nosotros.

- Bien, voy a salir, abuelo. –dando media vuelta.

- Líos de faldas, ¿verdad?

Edward se detiene, sonríe tras escuchar el comentario de su abuelo. Que podía decir, si, es lo mejor que sabia hacer. Introduce su mano en el bolsillo y sigue con la intención de irse.

- Soy un hombre, es lógico que me gusten las mujeres. –cerrando la puerta tras de el.

Se le escapa una carcajada a Will. Adoraba a su nieto, pero admitía que era un sinvergüenza. Al rato, se sienta en el sofá pensativo. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en la mujer que amaba, la alegría al esperar a su primer hijo… Había sido una niña y se había llenado de ilusiones con ellas, pero cuando cumplió 16 años, le dio un disgusto. Su hija se había enamorado de un hombre indeseable y el se opuso a su relación amorosa.

Will se paso los dedos por la frente, pues sudaba copiosamente. Cada vez que recordaba ese pasaje de su vida, lo revivía como si fuera ayer. Trisha, su hija querida, había huido con el hombre que amaba y que jamás olvidara, Hoheinheim. Unos días después los encontraron muerto en plena carretera. Se habían estrellado contra un poste.

Will vio llorar a su mujer. El, firme, con el dolor desgarrándole el alma, le prohibió a su esposa que reconociera el cadáver. Nunca visito su tumba ni menciono jamás aquel asunto. Marlene vivió con ese dolor en silencio, pero jamás se lo reprocho. Unos meses después se trasladaron a Rizenbul, donde Will y Marlene reorganizaron sus vidas. Allí fue donde se descubrió que su hija había tenido un hijo, Edward, el cual se encargo de criarlo y hacer de el un hombre hecho y derecho.

Will pensó que la vida de su familia había sido muy dura, pues habían experimentado muchas tragedias. Sin querer pensar mas, Will se levanto y escribió una postal, pues Eddie no le había enviado su numero de teléfono ni su e-mail, solo su dirección.

"Te espero, Eddie. Tu tío Will."

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ Una semana después /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/***

Will calculo los años de ese muchacho. Debía de tener 20 años. Pensó que quizás fuera aliado suyo para hacer entrar en cintura a Edward. Su nieto era un desastre en cuando a su vida amorosa, aunque en su trabajo era excelente y manejaba todo lo de la hacienda a la perfección.

Una semana después, Will recibió una carta de Eddie en la que le avisaba su llegada. Will consulto un calendario.

- Vaya, llega mañana ¡Edward! –llamo a su nieto.

Este entro despreocupado al gran salón rojo en donde se encontraba un enorme comedor de veinte sillas, echas de caoba tallada a mano. En el fondo se encontraba su abuelo, quien estaba desayunando en ese instante. Tenia el pelo un poco revuelto, se acaba de despertar, pero tampoco le quitaba la imagen de atractivo a pesar de estar recién despierto. Andaba sin franela, a la vista de sus formados brazos y ancho pecho. Solamente tenia puesto como prenda unos ligeros pantalones de dormir largos.

- ¿Qué deseas, abuelo? Muero de hambre. –sentándose junto a su abuelo.

- ¡Ese muchacho llega mañana!

- ¿Qué muchacho? –bosteza.

- ¿Ya lo has olvidado? ¡Eddie!

- Ah, si.

- ¿Iras a buscarlo a la estación de tren? Llega al mediodía.

- Claro que iré, abuelo.

En ese momento, se acerca Nadina, una de las muchas jóvenes que habían en la mansión trabajando de mucama. Tenia una bandeja enorme. Traía el desayuno del joven junto al café del don. Una vez al lado de Edward, este le tiro una mirada indiscreta y esta le correspondió. Una vez que organizo la mesa, desapareció. Su tío, fuera de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, continuo.

- Quiero que lo adiestres en el manejo de la hacienda. Ya se que no eres un hombre ambicioso y que el dinero no te importa mucho. En cuanto a tu trabajo, quiero que Eddie te imite, pero en cuanto a tu vida personal, espero que no. –dándole un sorbo a su café.

- Como es joven, lo harás a tu imagen y semejanza, abuelo. Tal vez logres que deteste a las mujeres, como tu. –esto ultimo lo dice con cierta ironía.

- Dependerá, pues si te casas y tienes hijas, deberás marcharte de aquí.

- Sabes cual es mi opinión respecto al matrimonio.

Edward se puso de pie. Estaba cansado de la misma charla sobre el "no tener hijas" y todo lo otro. Tenia cosas mas importante que atender. Cierta señorita de limpieza lo estaba esperando en la cocina. La cual estaba esperando su premio por exquisito desayuno.

- Me retiro, abuelo. Te vere después.

Y como todo un caballero, se retiro.

- . -

- . - . -

**¡Continuara!**

- . - . -

- . -

* * *

**Que tendra planeado Winry? :O - (Tan guapo Ed */*)**

**HOOOLA ^^**

**pues aqui les dejo un nuevo finc de EdxWin. No me contuve y tuve que subirlo! - Espero que les guste ^^**

**tratare de escribir los capítulos largos, para no extenderlo mucho, si lo extiendo tengo el ligero problema de durar mucho para actualizar xD**

**Cualquier critica o sugerencia me la hacen saber :)**

**Besos (K)**

**PD. Para mis lectores de "Tu o Ninguna" pronto subire el prox capitulo! Ahora que estoy de vacaciones realmente tengo mucho tiempo libre y puedo dedicarle tiempo a mis fincs! ^^**


	2. El Campo

**Título: **Verdadera Identidad.

**Anime & Pareja:** FullMetal Alchemist - EdwardxWinry.

**Disclaimer: **FullMetal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Historia y Drama no me pertenecen, fueron mejoradas.

**Reseña: **_"Eddie cabalgo hasta la pradera. Era hermoso el paisaje. Siguió cabalgando pero mas lento, distinguió un caballo y se acerco. Vio a Edward con una muchacha preciosa, tenia la blusa desabrochada y el pelo un poco revuelto. Edward, al escuchar el cabalgar de otro caballo se volteo y lo vio. Le hizo señas con la mano."_

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje obsceno.

* * *

**Verdadera Identidad.**

- . -

- . - . -

**Capitulo** #2 – **El Campo**

- . - . -

- . -

Al día siguiente, Edward fue a la única estación de trenes que había en Rizenbul. Era un pueblo pequeño, con grandes haciendas. La mayoría eran de su abuelo. Nunca le intereso el dinero y la fama, pero no quiere decir que no disfrutaba vivir la vida cómoda que su abuelo le brindaba. Era bueno en la hacienda, se visualizaba en un futuro poseer una y hacerla crecer para tener su propio terreno e importar cosechas a la ciudad.

Le gustaba la vida en el campo. Siempre ha vivido aquí desde que sus padres fallecieron. Era muy pequeño para entenderlo. Tenia 26 años. Ahora que era todo un hombre, su abuelo siempre le dejo la libertad de elegir lo que quiera en la vida, pero decidió quedarse a su lado. Sabia que no siempre iba a estar con el, se encontraba muy mayor a pesar de su buen físico, pero sabia que no duraría por su estado de salud.

Una vez en la estación, se tomo una copa en el bar mientras el tren llegaba. Quedo observando una y otra jovencita que le pasaban por el frente. Disfrutaba ver como se quedaban mirándolo con timidez y sonrojo. Con un simple gesto. Minutos después, espero la salida de todos los pasajeros. Termino de pagar la copa en el bar, y se paro cerca de donde salía la multitud. Siempre venían muchos pasajeros de la ciudad al campo. Cuestiones de trabajo, o vacaciones.

Vio a un señor alto y delgado, con un maletín de piel. Después, a una señora mayor y a dos jóvenes que parecían estudiantes. Tras estas caminaba un joven de una esbeltez quebradiza y pelo rubio.

"Ese debe ser Eddie. Se nota que es tímido e inexperto. Ya lo adiestrare yo en cuanto a las mujeres." Pensó Edward. Con una contagiosa sonrisa se acerca al joven.

- ¿Eddie Rockbell? –le extiende la mano con intención de cargar su maleta.

El recién llegado se quedo mirando a Edward un poco asombrado.

- S-si, soy yo. –murmura el extraño.

Edward se fijo en los ojos de Eddie. Los tenia azul intenso. Expresivos, algo extraño que no supo definir. Tomo su maleta, estaba súper liviana. Traía una vestimenta bastante rara, como si hubiera venido del polo norte en pleno verano. Se queda observándolo por algunos segundo, luego decidí continuar.

- Yo soy Edward, el nieto de Will Elric. Tienes que engordar un poco, muchacho –dijo palmeándole el hombro- Estas muy delgado. Bienvenido a Rizenbul.

- Gracias… -susurro.

Edward se voltea a verlo. Impresionado.

- Tienes una voz de adolescente. Aquí, en el campo, vas a cambiar mucho. Te gustara esto, ya lo veras.

Este solo se limito a escuchar a su nuevo compañero mientras se dirigían al vehículo. Andaban en una jeepeta Audi q7 blanca, lo mas posible del año. Cuando iban en el camino, Eddie miro a Edward de reojo y pensó:

"Es muy atractivo. Pero un poco fanfarrón. Cree que se la sabe todas. Se equivoco conmigo. Aunque… Dios mío… tiene un cuerpo increíble, casi se me va el aire al tenerlo tan cerca cuando llegue. Esos ojos… Debo ser mas cuidadosa y endurecer mi voz, parece ser inteligente."

Recupera su postura de repente cuando Edward le empieza hablar de nuevo.

- Conmigo vas a aprender de la vida, Eddie. No hay nada mejor para los hombres que las mujeres. Mi abuelo las detesta en su familia. No se por que, pero desde que era pequeño escuche decirle lo mismo. En algunas ocasiones pensé que quizás fue por un desengaño amoroso, pero lo descarte, pues el amo muchísimo a mi abuela. El resultara simpático, aunque es un poco rudo y demasiado sincero.

Hablaba tranquilamente sin despegar la vista del volante. Al parecer a donde vivían quedaba un poco retirado del pueblo. Lo escuchaba atentamente. No quería hablar, pero tenia que hacerlo, sino iba a levantar sospecha de su callar.

- Me agrada la gente sincera. –dijo finalmente.

- Cuando te halaga, pero cuando te censura, no es tan agradable. –rio.

Tenia una dentadura perfecta a pesar de no sonreír mucho. Por extraño que fuera, no lo dejaba de admirar.

- Me parece que tío Will te censura con frecuencia ¿No es así?

- Tal vez, pero me deja en libertad de hacer lo que yo quiera. Me gusta divertirme. Te voy a decir algo: no hay nada peor que el matrimonio. Es una atadura que no deseo en mi vida.

- ¿Y si te enamoras?

Edward le puso una mano sobre la rodilla y Eddie se estremeció.

- Solo los tontos se enamoran. Sigue mi ejemplo y disfrutaras de la vida. Quiero que me veas como un hermano mayor. –girando el guía hacia la derecha.

Se podía visualizar una gran mansión al fondo. Era hermosa. Había haciendas alrededor. Muchos animales. Caballos. Un área verde llena de todo tipo de flores. No pudo evitar quedar asombrado con una sonrisa en el rostro. No tenia comparación con la ciudad. Llena de luces y transito. Parecía un paraíso. Edward se queda observándolo, era bastante extraño. Eddie pensó que se había escapado de su soledad y de la falta de dinero, de sus estudios, de su vida pasada, pero se había metido en un gran problema. Edward era un hombre demasiado interesante. Lo ponía nervioso y el contacto lo tensaba. Para colmo no creía en el matrimonio, y era mujeriego al parecer. Tenia que tener mucho cuidado con el. Aparentaba ser confianzudo.

Una ves que llegaron, Edward lo guio hasta el recibidor, el cual era enorme. Con una decoración barroca. Los dejo solo y el tío Will se quedo contemplando al muchacho con expresión analítica. Después le dio la mano y le dijo:

- Estas muy frágil, Eddie. El campo te hará bien. Apuesto que hasta ahora no hiciste nada mas que estudiar.

- Así es, señor.

- Nada de señor. Soy tu tío Will.

- Si, tío… -bajando un poco la mirada, avergonzado.

- No me agradan los sumisos. Si algo te molesta y crees que estoy equivocado, me lo dices. No hay nada mas detestable que un hombre sin criterio propio. –endurece la mirada.

Eddie traga saliva. Considero conveniente callar. Tenia su criterio ¡Vaya si lo tenia! Pero no sabia como exponerlo, si todo lo hablaba su tío Will.

- De hoy en adelante, vas a trabajar. Edward y Peter, uno de los empleados, te adiestraran. Tienes que fortalecer tus músculos, Eddie. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- Tengo 20.

- Tienes una voz un poco… femenina –tosiendo para no ser tan escuchado y directo- Y eres barbilampiño. Espero que a nuestro lado te hagas hombre. Vamos, te voy a enseñar la casa.

Se volteo y este le callo atrás. Era un palacio campestre, pero Eddie no se detuvo a pensar en eso, pues le preocupaban otras cosas, como su excesiva debilidad. En ese momento pensó que el engaño iba a costarle muy caro, pero todo era mejor que estar desamparado. Subieron al segundo nivel en donde se encontraba un pasillo lleno de diferentes tipos de habitaciones y estudios.

- Este es tu cuarto, Eddie. Tiene una puerta de comunicación con el de Edward.

- ¿Con el de… Edward? –palideció. ¿Iba a compartir la habitación con un hombre? ¡Y vaya que hombre le había tocado!

- Si ¿te molesta?

- No, no, claro. Yo pensé… bueno… -el nerviosismo se apodero de el.

Eddie pensó en Edward. Ahí, tan cerca, con sus historias sobre mujeres, sus comentarios poco edificantes. Su cuerpo perfecto y su pelo mojado. No iba a ser fácil convivir con el.

- Deseo que estés junto a Edward porque el te enseñara a vivir. No aprendas todo de el, porque es un mujeriego, pero en su trabajo es inmejorable. Lleva todo a la perfección. Es un tipo listo.

Eddie se limito a sonreír. Nervioso. Si, muy listo.

- Ahora descansa un poco. Le diré a Edward que venga a llamarte para comer.

- No quiero descansar, tío.

Will Elric lo contemplo complacido.

- ¡Así se hace, muchacho! Nada de descanso. Unas horas en la noche y basta. Estaré en la caballerizas. Cuando estés listo y hayas guardado tu ropa, busca a Peter y dile que te lleve allá. ¿Sabes montar caballo o quieres que te enseñe?

- No es necesario tío Will. En el colegio nos daban clases de equitación.

- Quiero decirte algo, Eddie. Al igual que Edward, recibirás un sueldo que ira subiendo a medida que lo merezcas.

- Gracias, tío.

Le tembló un poco la voz. Will se volvió en redondo y lo miro con seriedad.

- Oye una cosa y aprende esto para el resto de tu vida: los hombres no tiemblan ni se emocionan por todo.

- Si, tío. –contesto rapidamente. Edward tenia razón con la sinceridad de su abuelo. Podía ser rudo, y temerario.

El tío Will se marcho. Cuando la puerta se cerro, Eddie murmuro:

- ¿En que lio me he metido? –suspira.

Desempaco sus cosas y se cambio de ropa. Se puso un pantalón de montar con una camisa y un pulóver encima. Se hizo un moño alto, lo mas pequeño que pudo para que no se viera que tenia mucho cabello.

- Sentiré mucho calor, pero no me queda otra alternativa para ocultar mis senos –dijo mirándose en el espejo- Gracias al poco dinero que me dejo mi madre pude comprarme ropa. Bien, ya estoy listo.

Agarro un sombrero que había sobre la mesa de dormir, y salió de la habitación. Bajando las escaleras, se encontró con una empleada que lo miro con coquetería.

- Buenos días, joven Eddie. Ya su tío nos informo de su llegada.

- Buenos días. –se limito a responder.

- Me llamo Nadina. –guiñándole un ojo.

- Mucho gusto, eh, Nadina.

La muchacha lo miro largamente y Eddie no supo que hacer.

- Bueno, ya hablaremos en otra ocasión. Mi tío me esta esperando. –se deslizo poco a poco en la pared, rodeando a la muchacha.

- Si, joven, cuando usted quiera.

Termino de bajar las escaleras. Maldición. ¿Por qué traía un uniforme tan corto?

"¡Edward! ese idiota se mete con todas y Nadina cree que yo voy a hacer lo mismo." Pensó "Tengo que poner todo claro desde el principio, para evitar problemas." Acomodo su sombreo con fastidio. Y apenas había comenzado su día.

Eddie pregunto por Peter para que lo llevara a las caballerizas.

- Ven, Eddie. Este caballo blanco es para ti. Vamos a dar un paseo.

Una hora después, Will le dijo a Eddie que iba a regresar a la casa.

- Quiero quedarme, tío Will, si no te importa. Deseo conocer bien todo esto.

- Por supuesto, muchacho. Me complace que te guste el campo.

Eddie cabalgo hasta la pradera. Era hermoso el paisaje. Siguió cabalgando pero mas lento, distinguió un caballo y se acerco. Vio a Edward con una muchacha preciosa, tenia la blusa desabrochada y el pelo un poco revuelto. Edward, al escuchar el cabalgar de otro caballo se volteo y lo vio. Le hizo señas con la mano.

- Eddie, ven muchacho, quiero presentarte a Rose ¡Eddie, Eddie! No te vayas, ¿estas solo?

- Estaba… -dudo- Estaba con tío Will, pero el quiso regresar a la casa. Mucho gusto, señorita. Me voy, pues quiero conocer la hacienda.

- ¡Oh, por favor! La conoces luego, quédate aquí para que conozcas mas a Rose.

Eddie lo miro y dio la vuelta. Se fue a todo lo que podía de ese lugar. Que vergüenza. Nunca pensó que vería tan pronto a Edward en una situación así. Tenia que acostumbrarse. Pero no podía evitar sentir enojo y quizás, ¿celos?. Edward se puso furioso. Echo a un lado a la mujer y se puso de pie acomodándose los pantalones.

- Te veré otro día, Rose. Ahora tengo que controlar a este tonto de Eddie.

Se subió ágilmente a su caballo negro y cabalgo rápido. Cabalgo durante un buen rato hasta que alcanzo a Eddie. Edward se sentía desconcertado, pues el muchacho no actuaba como todos los de su edad. Ya tenia 20 años, no era un adolescente. Cabalgo un poco mas rápido hasta ponerse al frente del otro caballo haciendo que este frenara de golpe. Tenia buen dominio de los animales de la hacienda.

- ¿Por qué huiste, Eddie? –le habla molesto- Te hubiera presentado a la chica. Rose tiene mucha experiencia y es bastante complaciente.

Eddie se ruborizó. Edward se dio cuenta de eso y se echo a reír.

- Muchacho ¿Te da vergüenza que te hable de esas cosas?

- No tengo edad suficiente para saber lo que tu has vivido. –agacha la mirada.

- Mira, Eddie, cuando yo tenia tu edad, buscaba a las chicas y…

- Edward –lo interrumpe con seriedad- No me interesa tus intimidades.

- Mira, Eddie -cambiando su tono de voz mas brusco- Un hombre tímido es una calamidad. En la vida hay que disfrutar todos los placeres. Tengo 26 años y he gozado como no te puedas imaginar. ¿Sabes desde cuando he tenido relaciones sexuales? Desde que tenia 15 años. Y me encanta hacer el amor. Espero que a ti te guste también, para que te conviertas en un hombre en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Eddie no respondió. Ya no quería escuchar. Se fueron juntos cabalgando hasta la casa. Ya se hacia de noche. Una vez alla, cenaron todos juntos. Edward, con su risa irónica, se despidió de ellos diciendo que iba a una reunión en la ciudad. Eddie termino de cenar también. Estaba agotado. Física y mentalmente.

- Tío Will, estoy un poco cansada. ¿Puedo retirarme?

- Si, claro. Mañana le diré a Edward que te enseñe todo con lo que cuentes aquí. En la biblioteca cada quien tiene su computadora. Usa la tuya cuando quieras. Imagino que querrás escribirle a tus amigos.

- Gracias, tío Will. Oye, ¿debo dejar abierta la puerta de comunicación del cuarto con Edward?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Es que Edward se retira muy tarde y no quiero que me despierte.

- Tienes razón. Haz lo que quieras, Eddie. Al fin y al cabo, es tu cuarto.

Eddie se retiro y al llegar a su cuarto, se encontró con Nadina.

- Joven, aquí estoy para lo que me necesite. –le dijo insinuante.

Eddie sintió odio hacia Edward, que así se aprovechaba de todas las mujeres.

- Gracias, Nadina, pero no necesito nada. Voy a descansar. –indicándole con una mano la puerta para que se retirara.

Esta no dijo nada, asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación. Eddie cerro la puerta de comunicación con el cuarto de Edward. Ya este se sorprendería cuando se diera cuenta de que no podía entrar. Se quito la ropa corriendo dejando ver su blanca piel, su cuerpo voluptuoso y femenino. Estaba ajustada con el pulóver. Se deshizo del moño y dejo caer su larga cabellera rubia. Al fin libertad. Abrió la ducha y se dio un buen baño con agua fría. Había sido un largo día. Y los que le esperaban.

- . -

- . - . -

**¡Continuara!**

- . - . -

- . -

* * *

**HOOOLA! ^^**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo! Gracias por los reviews :)  
**

**Cualquier sugerencia o critica me la hacen saber!**

**Besos (K)**


	3. Sentimientos

**Título: **Verdadera Identidad.

**Anime & Pareja:** FullMetal Alchemist - EdwardxWinry.

**Disclaimer: **FullMetal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Historia y Drama no me pertenecen, fueron mejoradas.

**Reseña: **_"__Eddie pensó que su único problema era Edward. Le tenia miedo, pues ejercicio en el un atractivo irresistible. Quería estar todo el día a su lado y, a la vez, huía de el.__"_

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje obsceno.

* * *

**Verdadera Identidad.**

- . -

- . - . -

**Capitulo** #3 – **Sentimientos**

- . - . -

- . -

Doce de la madrugada. Era raro que llegara tan temprano, mayormente llegaba a mas tardar a las tres de la mañana. Iba entrando a la cocina por una vaso de agua cuando escucho a Nadina hablando con la cocinera. Al parecer estaban hablando de Eddie.

- Es un muchacho raro. Parece mujer. Fíjate que se puso nervioso. –mientras acomodaba las losas limpias en los gabinetes.

- Tal vez no le gustas, Nadina.

- Me sigue pareciendo extraño… -terminando de guardar las losas.

En ese momento Edward la llamo. Esta se sobresalta, no esperaba a que el joven Edward las estaba escuchando. Fue inmediatamente donde el. Edward se puso frente a ella, acaricio suavemente su mejilla, provocando que suspirara.

- Joven Edward… -le dice mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

- Tu eres muy bonita, Nadina –sonriendo de lado- Pero no te metas con el chico. Déjalo en paz.

Nadina lo mira sorprendida y agacha la mirada avergonzada.

- Creí… que quería que le enseñara a ser un hombre, joven Edward.

- Ya lo aprenderá por su cuenta. Acaba de llegar, no podemos presionarlo.

Edward camino a la sala y vio a su abuelo solo. Le pregunto por Eddie.

- Se fue a descansar.

- Voy a ir a hablar un rato con el. –dando media vuelta.

- Edward, quiero hablarte… -dejando a un lado el libro que leía- No se por que hoy regresaste mas temprano.

- Me aburrí, eso es todo.

- Se que quieres que Eddie sea a tu imagen y semejanza. Creo que debes dejarlo en paz. –levantándose de su asiento- He descubierto que Eddie es muy decente y no se muere por las faldas. Seria de mal gusto que lo metas en un mundo desconocido para el, que no le agrada.

- ¿Es que pretendes que sea como una damisela, abuelo? –frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡¿Acaso tu eres mas hombre por cambiar de mujer todos los días?! –levantando la voz- Deja en paz al muchacho. Ya aprenderá de la vida por el mismo.

Edward hace un gruñido de fastidio. No iba a discutir con su abuelo por disparates. Realmente no entendía la obsesión que sentía hacia Eddie. Lo inquietaba y no le gustaba para nada. Opto mejor por retirarse y no hablar mas del tema.

- Buenas noches, abuelo.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Trato de empujar la puerta de comunicación, pero no cedió. Asombrado, Edward salió al pasillo y trato de entrar por la otra puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

- ¿Qué demonios? –se quejo.

Penetro de nuevo en su cuarto y toco en la puerta de comunicación con discreción.

- Eddie… -llamo.

Silencio.

- Parece que ya se durmió. –suspiro.

Derrotado, Edward se acostó. A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, llamo a Eddie. Este abrió la puerta de comunicación y se ruborizo al instante. Edward se encontraba sin camisa, con su torso al descubierto, solo llevaba unos simples bóxer, ajustados. No pudo evitar dar media vuelta y esconder su sonrojo con el sombrero que se había puesto esa mañana. Se veía desgraciadamente, sexy.

Edward noto su reacción. ¿Acaso nunca había visto otro hombre en bóxer? En ese instante no le interesaba. Tenia otra cosa en mente.

- ¿Por qué cerraste la puerta? –introduciéndose a la habitación de Eddie.

Estaba muy organizada. Diría demasiado. Parecía como si ya una de las mucamas había pasado a limpiar por ahí. Pero ellas solo pueden penetrar cuando no hay nadie. O cuando el autorizaba el acceso.

- Soy muy privado –al fin hablo- Además, tu regresas muy tarde y no quiero desvelarme. El trabajo en el campo, bajo el sol, es un poco agotador. Necesito descansar.

- Vaya… Eres un hombre un poco extraño Eddie. No te comprendo bien. –arqueando una ceja.

- Bueno, si, eso creo. –rascándose la nuca.

No sabia que mas decir, Edward lo ponía nervioso, y mas en la manera en como se encontraba. Necesitaba salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible antes que lo arruinara todo.

- Si me disculpas… -caminando cautelosamente hacia la puerta de salida.

- Oye… -mirando el extraño atuendo que llevaba puesto- ¿No te asas con esa ropa?

Mierda. ¿Ahora que le iba a decir? Esto era lo único que podía usar para cubrir sus senos. Edward era demasiado observador, ya que ni su tío Will le había llamado la atención la vestimenta que usaba. A el que le importa.

- Bueno, yo, yo… -gagueó- Soy muy friolento.

- Vaya, creo que tendré que hacerte de nuevo. No se que me pasa contigo, que me desconciertas…

Se acerca a Eddie y se para frente a el a una distancia prudente para poder verlo mas de cerca. Eddie traga saliva, nervioso. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca. Ese hombre era exageradamente atractivo, persuasivo. Curioso. Podía actuar y vestirse como un hombre, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que flaqueara y se pusiera tenso al tener a Edward tan cerca y mirándolo a los ojos tan fijamente. Como si lo desnudara sin tocarlo.

- Tienes unos ojos que miran… -endurece su mirada, pero de repente se aparta agitando su cabeza- Bueno, dejemos de hablar, que hay que trabajar. Llevo la contabilidad de todo.

- Si necesitas ayuda… -logrando recuperar su aliento de nuevo.

- Quizás. El abuelo dice que tienes músculos femeninos, que debes fortalecerte. ¿Qué opinas de eso?

- Nada –fastidiado- Pues tu hablas demasiado.

- Ya ves, las chicas dicen que no hablo –le dijo riéndose.

- Pero las conquistas.

- Seguro. No se conquistan hablando. Eso tendrás que aprenderlo.

Eddie quiso cambiar el rumbo de la conversación, necesitaba salir de ese lugar, pero Edward insistió en el tema.

- Edward, ¿tu no tienes otra cosa de que hablar? Se diría que en tu mente solo existen placeres carnales. Pareciera que vives obsesionado con lo mismo. ¿No te parece excesiva tu afición por las mujeres?

Edward se voltea a verlo. Extrañado.

- ¿Es que a ti no te gustan las mujeres?

Eddie no le respondió e hizo intentos de alejarse de Edward. Ya no podía seguir con el tema debido a que le dolía saber lo sinvergüenza que podía llegar a ser Edward. Tuvo la intención de dejar la habitación. Molesto, Edward fue tras el y lo tomo por el brazo, haciendo que girara y quedara frente a el. Eddie lo miro de forma rara y comprendió que no podía quedarse callado.

- Lo que pasa es que no me fio de ti, Edward. Haces demasiado alarde de tu vida amorosa. Lo que uno siente de veras se guarda como un secreto. No soy un fanfarrón como tu. –le clava sus ojos azul intensos.

Edward, al ver la intensidad de sus ojos, poco a poco va aflojando el agarre hasta que este se zafa totalmente. Y antes de que pudiera replicar, Eddie se marcho dando un portazo.

Edward se quedo con la boca abierta, pero después se echo a reír.

- Eddie es un tipo simpático –dijo en voz baja- Muy simpático, pero no se que tiene. Hay algo raro en el, pero ya lo descubriré. Y será muy pronto.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Sentado bajo un árbol, Eddie miraba hacia el horizonte, con cierta nostalgia. Recordó su vida en Central. Solo le quedaba Sheska, su mejor amiga, a quien le enviaba e-mails constantemente. Eddie le había contado de Edward y Sheska le respondió de inmediato:

"Te cuidado, Winry. Puedes enamorarte de Edward y, por lo que me has contado, el no es de fiar. El día que quieras regresar, cuentas conmigo. Puedes vivir en mi apartamento"

Sheska era una gran chica, pero no quería ser una carga. Planeaba quedarse con su tío Will hasta que este la descubriera y la echara de allí. Mientras tanto, todo lo que le pagaban lo ahorraba, pues no tenia gastos extras. Sabia que el día que tuviera que marcharse le dolería mucho, pues le gustaba la vida en el campo y, además, se había encariñado con su tío Will.

Eddie pensó que su único problema era Edward. Le tenia miedo, pues ejercicio en el un atractivo irresistible. Quería estar todo el día a su lado y, a la vez, huía de el. No podía evitar ponerse tenso o ruborizarse cuando lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, pero tampoco podía evitar sentir rabia al saber que no valoraba a las mujeres y las utilizara como juguetes. Aunque realmente, no lo podía culpar del todo. Las mujeres de ahora no se valoraban en lo absoluto. Se ponen tan fáciles cuando ven a un hombre bien vestido con la cartera llena de dinero. Era triste. Suspiro.

- Hola, Eddie. ¿En que estas pensando? –le pregunto Edward, que se había acercado sin que Eddie se diera cuenta.

Eddie se sorprendió e hizo unos gestos que asombraron a Edward.

- Eh, eh… -no sabia que decirle. Estaba rojo como un tomate.

- No quiero ofenderte, Eddie, pero a veces tienes unos modales un poco afeminados –dice ásperamente- Además, tu voz, tu manera de mirar…

Oh no, oh no. Tenia que hacer algo, pero ya.

- De tanto andar con mujeres, ves visiones, Edward. –acomodando su postura.

Edward no respondió y se sentó al lado de Eddie. Al rato, le dijo:

- No se que me pasa, Eddie… -mirando hacia el frente- Pero siento un gran vacío. No se si soy tan mujeriego por necesidad o por habito. –rio tras decir esto. Eddie lo miraba fijamente- A veces quisiera ser como los hombres que yo considero anormales, pero que son felices, se casan y forman una… familia. –poniendo un semblante melancólico.

- Tu puedes ser como ellos, Ed… -le dijo con dulzura.

Edward voltea a verlo de repente. No recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que alguien le había dicho Ed, y con ese cariño. La única que le decía así era su madre. Otra vez comenzaba a sentir esa extraña sensación. ¿Qué era? Regresa su mirada hacia el frente y sonríe con ironía.

- Te equivocas, Eddie. Creo que jamás podre ser fiel a una mujer. Desde muy joven empecé a tener relaciones, cuando una empleada me sedujo.

Eddie sintió lastima. Nunca había visto a Edward tan débil. A pesar de mostrar siempre una actitud dura. Como si nada le hiciera daño. Pero podía sentir el vacío de su corazón en sus palabras. Quizás era cierto que nunca podrá hacerle fiel a una mujer. Nunca ha tomado una en serio, y ahora saber porque la razón de esto, le dolía mucho. Tenia ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué este miedo crecía mas? ¿Acaso por que ahora nunca iba poder imaginarse un futuro junto… con Edward? Maldición. No quería pensar eso. No podía. Apretó los puños.

- Cállate, Edward. –se levanto- No quiero escuchar tus historias.

Se alejo a paso rápido, sin voltear la cabeza.

Edward sintió una extraña inquietud. Era la primera vez que le ocurría. Y mas con un… ¿hombre?. Quizás era por la manera de ser de Eddie, tan extraña, por su forma de mirarlo… no lo sabia.

Así pasaron los días.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Una noche, cuando se sentaron los tres a comer, Edward comento:

- Parece que Eddie es como una mascota, ¿no, abuelo?

Eddie lo fulmina con la mirada. Otra vez quería molestarlo.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –levantando la vista de su plato. La cena de hoy: pasta.

-Porque no se separa de ti. Nunca esta solo. Eddie no quiere salir conmigo. Me pregunto, abuelo, que hubiera pasado si en lugar de morir la gemela de Eddie, fuera ella quien te hubiera escrito.

Edward noto que Eddie movió la cabeza con cierta violencia irreprimible.

- Si eso hubiera pasado, le hubiera enviado dinero para ayudarla, pero no la hubiera recibido en mi casa.

Eddie no pudo evitar agachar la mirada. Quería a su tío, muchísimo. Pero le dolía saber que no la quería a ella, si no a Eddie. Edward también noto el semblante triste de Eddie. Así que decidió por no comentar mas del tema.

Terminaron de comer en silencio.

- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo a la ciudad, Eddie? Te aseguro que te divertirás. –colocando la servilleta al lado del plato.

- No tengo deseos, gracias. –responde cortante.

- Ve, muchacho –le dijo el tío Will- Trabajas demasiado y nunca sales. Lo único que te pido, Edward, es que no lo lleves a lugares indecentes.

- Descuida, abuelo, que tendré muy en cuenta la juventud de Eddie.

A Eddie le temblaron los labios. Decidió que no iría. No podría soportar ver a Edward pasando la noche junto a una mujer, y en su cara. No, no podía soportarlo.

- Lo siento, prefiero irme a dormir. Buenas noches, tío. Que te diviertas, Edward.

Se retiro del comedor. Edward no se dio por vencido. No sabia por que, pero necesitaba salir con Eddie. Lo alcanzo cuando iba a entrar en su cuarto. Empujo la puerta y entraron juntos.

- Será mejor que me acompañes, Eddie, de lo contrario voy a pensar que eres un muchacho afeminado y que les tienes miedo a las mujeres. –lo mira desafiante.

Eddie pensó que no podía permitir que Edward descubriera su secreto y le dijo:

- Voy a salir esta noche contigo, Edward, pero espero que después te olvides totalmente de mi. No comparto tu modo de pensar ni de vivir. Y no es que sea afeminado, simplemente soy un muchacho decente.

Edward se echo a reír divertido.

- Cámbiate de ropa, entonces. Lo que pienses de mi no me importa, Eddie. Me fascina todo lo prohibido. Saldremos dentro de media hora. –se fue a su habitación cerrando la puerta de comunicación.

Una vez que esta se cerro, Eddie se tranco en el baño y se miro al espejo. Bajo la mirada, lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Apretó los puños y cerro fuerte los ojos conteniendo el llanto. Susurro en un hilo de voz:

- Ayúdame… Dios mío… Se que esta noche será un tormento para mi. Aunque no quiera… -abriendo ligeramente los ojos mientras mas lagrimas brotaban- Me he enamorado de Edward.

Diciendo esto ultimo con un hueco en el corazón.

- . -

- . - . -

**¡Continuara!**

- . - . -

- . -

* * *

**HOOOLA ^^**

**Aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo! Espero que les guste!**

**Cualquier critica o sugerencia me la hacen saber :)**

**Besos (K)**


	4. ¿Quién eres?

**Título: **Verdadera Identidad.

**Anime & Pareja:** FullMetal Alchemist - EdwardxWinry.

**Disclaimer: **FullMetal Alchemist y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Historia y Drama tampoco me pertenecen, fueron mejoradas.

**Reseña: **_"__Tras apartar de su rostro algunas ramas, de repente, sus ojos dorados se detuvieron. Una esbelta figura femenina se hallaba sentada en la orilla. Edward vio que tenia unas piernas perfectas. Una larga cabellera rubia ondulada. Una rama espesa le tapaba el rostro, pero Edward intuyo que detrás estaba el rostro de Eddie, con su boca sensual."_

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje obsceno.

* * *

**Verdadera Identidad.**

- . -

- . - . -

**Capitulo** #4 – **¿Quién eres?**

- . - . -

- . -

El club nocturno estaba lleno de gente. Había toda clase de personas. Todos pasando un buen rato, olvidándose del mundo. Entraron y, al instante, Edward estuvo rodeado de mujeres. Rubias, morenas, trigueñas. Eddie experimento como un desgarramiento intimo. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué Edward pasara la noche conversando de la moralidad? Observo a las mujeres… Eran guapísimas, pero se notaba que eran de la vida alegre. Comprendió que a ese lugar es donde Edward iba todas las noche. Eddie pensó con desaliento:

_"Debo de ser fuerte y pasar esta prueba. No se como lo hare, pero tengo que lograrlo o perderé todo lo que cuento en este momento. Mi tío Will no me perdonara que sea una mujer y, mucho menos, el engaño."_

Trago saliva. Nervioso. No había vuelta atrás. Ahí se encontraba.

Edward debió recordar que Eddie estaba allí, porque se acerco a el y le dijo:

- ¡Vamos, muchacho, diviértete! –brindándole un trago. Al parecer, whisky on the rocks- Te voy a presentar a una amiga que te gustara.

Eddie sintió como si el mundo se desplomara a sus pies. Apenas pudo sostener el vaso. Le temblaban las manos. Intento de darle un sorbo, su reacción fue repugnante. Estaba demasiado fuerte. Sabia a acido sulfúrico. Pero tenia que tomarlo, esto es lo que toman los hombres, ¿no?

- Betsy, ven, quiero que conozcas a Eddie –le dijo a una muchacha muy sexy.

- ¿De donde has sacado a este joven? –se acerca la muchacha de una manera muy provocativa y sensual. Tenia el pelo negro, largo. Tés morena y ojos café.

- Es mi primo –observando fijamente a Eddie.

Eddie miro a Edward y este se desconcertó. Otra vez sintió inquietud ante la expresión de Eddie y, para aturdirse, se alejo con una mujer.

- ¿Quieres bailar? –le pregunto Betsy a Eddie, con una voz melosa.

- No se bailar –contesta secamente mientras le da otro ligero sorbo a su trago.

No sabia que era peor, si beber esa horrible bebida que solo le estaba quemando la lengua o aguantar que una mujer le hable con seducción mientras ve a Edward irse con otra. Todo iba de mal en peor. Se da otro trago.

- Puedo enseñarte. Eres muy guapo –se acerca juguetonamente, mientras intenta acariciar el cabello del joven, pero este la aparta rápidamente tomando su mano y la mira con furia.

- Lo siento, pero no me gustas.

- ¡Oh!

La joven se zafa de agarre, toma su bebida y se aleja. Eddie no aguanta mas y decidió buscar a Edward. Cuando lo vio, se le acerco y le dijo un poco tambaleante:

- Edward, no se que me pasa, pero me siento mal –mintió- Me tome tres copas de champan y estoy mareado. Quiero irme a la casa.

- Lo siento, Rita –le dijo Edward a la mujer que lo acompañaba- Pero este tonto me ha arruinado la noche. Tengo que llevarlo a la casa. Se ve realmente mal. Te veré mañana, cariño. –dándole un fugaz y salvaje beso en la boca.

Eddie no pudo evitar voltear la mirada. No podía seguir resistiendo esto. Sintió un deseo enorme de partirle la cara a esa cualquiera e irse corriendo de allí.

Cuando salieron, Eddie seguía fingiendo que estaba borracho, pero llego al auto de Edward sin ningún problema.

- Lo extraño –le dijo Edward- Es que te acordaste perfectamente donde había dejado mi auto.

Eddie ya se hallaba en el interior del mismo con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo y observando a Edward de reojo. No deseaba hablar. Y no lo hizo. Había sido un largo día y estaba agotado.

- Decididamente, Eddie, no eres un hombre para nada –le dijo entre malhumorado y enternecido.

Su semblante, frio y relajado de repente, mas la ternura de Edward conmovió a Eddie, quien prefirió continuar en silencio. Froto sus manos, sentía un poco de frio. Edward se quito su jacket y lo puso sobre el joven, para taparlo.

- Descansa, Eddie. Perdóname, pero nunca debí traerte a un lugar así. Eres demasiado frágil, demasiado espiritual y yo, la verdad, no acabo de comprenderte.

Edward puso el auto en marcha y tras contemplar el rostro de Eddie por unos segundos frunce el seño, emprendió una loca carrera. Sus rasgos finos lo inquietaban.

- Eddie –gruño al rato- No se que carajos me pasa contigo. Me inspiras compasión y admiración a la vez. ¿Cómo entiendes esto? Me has arruinado la noche y, sin embargo, no me siento molesto. ¿Qué tienes que cambias mi modo de pensar? Ya se que soy un tipo repulsivo, absurdo y sinvergüenza, pero no lo puedo remediar.

Llegaron a la mansión. Edward parquea agresivamente el vehículo y sale de el dando un portazo. Eddie hace lo mismo, y se queda mirándolo preocupado. Estaba molesto, y sabia el porque, pero no podía hacer nada. Porque si pudiera hacer algo por el, tuviera que decirle toda la verdad y no puede permitir perder lo único que tiene ahora.

Entraron a las habitaciones y, antes de Edward cerrar la puerta de comunicación se voltea para decirle una ultima cosa:

- Soy feliz siendo como soy y nadie podrá cambiarme. Si tu lo pretendes, pierdes el tiempo, querido primo.

Cerrando la puerta.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Tres y media de la madrugada. El viento soplaba, la noche cantaba y las estrellas guiaban. Solo se podía escuchar aparte de toda esta maravilla, el gemir de un joven en su habitación. Llorando. Desesperado. Estaba consiente de que nunca iba a poder cambiar la forma de ser de Edward. Nunca pensó que compartir una habitación junto a el en tan poco tiempo le harían enamorarse. Tantos hombres, el con tantos defectos. Y sin embargo, era quien había robado su pobre y cansado corazón.

Quizás fue un error venir a Rizenbul y dejar su vida de Ciudad Central con Sheska. Quizás nunca tuvo que haberle dicho mentira a su tío y seguir con esta farsa. Quizás nunca tuvo que hacerse pasar por hombre. Cerro los ojos. Esta vez, solo quizás, quería sentir el viento soplar sobre su desnuda piel, escuchar la noche cantar en su oído y dejarse guiar por las estrellas.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Edward intuía que algo anormal ocurría con Eddie y lo observo durante dos semanas, pero nada descubrió. Una mañana se levanto muy temprano y bajo a tomar un jugo.

- Por lo visto todos madrugan hoy –le dijo Ana, la cocinera.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –desinteresado.

- El joven Eddie salió hace un rato. Me dijo que iba a caminar hasta el lago.

Edward termino rápidamente de tomar su jugo y salió de la casa a buscar a Eddie. Encontró su caballo, se monto ágilmente y empezó a cabalgar enseguida. La pradera ese día estaba hermosa. No hacia sol, al parecer iba a llover pronto. Cabalgo hasta el lago pero antes de llegar lo dejo entre los arbustos. Sigiloso, camino a pie hasta llegar al lago. No entendía el porque hacia esto, pero era algo inevitable a la vez. Tras apartar de su rostro algunas ramas, de repente, sus ojos dorados se detuvieron. Una esbelta figura femenina se hallaba sentada en la orilla. Edward vio que tenia unas piernas perfectas. Una larga cabellera rubia ondulada. Una rama espesa le tapaba el rostro, pero Edward intuyo que detrás estaba el rostro de Eddie, con su boca sensual.

La muchacha cubría su cuerpo con un bañador negro strapless, resaltando su blanca piel. Tenia la garganta seca al observar a aquella no tan misteriosa mujer. Sintió la necesidad de acercarse a ella.

- No me moveré de aquí –dijo- Hasta estar seguro de quien es esa mujer.

En el fondo, Edward siempre había sospechado que Eddie ocultaba algo. Ahora estaba seguro de que pronto iba a descubrirlo.

En ese momento, la joven se puso de pie y Edward pudo verle el rostro. ¿Un ángel?

- Eddie… -susurro- Eddie es… una mujer.

La joven, ajena a la observación de que era objeto, se seco el pelo con la toalla y se puso los pantalones. Después se puso la camisa y encima un pulóver. Desde que había llegado a la hacienda, siempre le había gustado venir temprano en la mañana y nadar un rato en el lago. Le despejaba la mente.

- Ahora me explico por que siempre usa un pulóver, aunque haya calor.

Edward, como si tuviera miedo de ser sorprendido, se fue en silencio, y cuando se había alejado, se monto en el caballo y cabalgo de regreso.

- Vaya, vaya, esta situación si es divertida –dijo en voz baja.

_"Y yo que pensé que me estaba volviendo pájaro"_ suspiro internamente.

Edward pensó que su abuelo no podía enterarse del engaño de Eddie. Una mujer… jamás la permitiría en su casa. Media hora después, Edward se encontró con Eddie en el coral donde guardaban los caballos y lo miro burlón.

- Hola, Eddie –pronunciando su nombre como si lo estuviera deletreando- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Si, Edward, muy bien –mintió. Ya era costumbre mentirle a Edward de cómo se sentía.

- Mira, Eddie, te he dejado en paz durante varios días, pero creo que me debes una salida. ¿Vamos esta noche a la ciudad? Mis amigas me han preguntado por ti –acercándose cuidadosamente.

- No me interesan tus amigas, Edward. –apartándose.

- Pero, Eddie, ¿eres hombre o no? –lo mira desafiante.

Estuvo a punto de abofetear a Edward. ¿No se daba cuenta de que le provocaba un gran dolor?

- Tu eres un mujeriego incorregible, pero no por eso eres mas hombre que yo.

- No me juzgues mas, Eddie. Algunas veces, a los mujeriegos como yo nos gustan los besos que recibimos por amor.

Eddie se volvió hacia Edward como si lo hubieran leído la mente. Sorprendido. Edward le sonríe con arrogancia. El corazón comenzó a latirle mas rápido. No entendí la actitud de Edward. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que estaba coqueteando con un hombre? Mejor dicho, ¿con su propio primo? Algo raro pasaba aquí. Tenia que alejarse lo mas rápido posible del sitio.

- ¿Amor? ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirlo, cuando tu no lo sientes?

Edward pensó: "La chica tiene temperamento. No es lo que parece, claro que no." Empezó a observarla por un minuto. Larga cabellera, rubia, ojos azul intenso, boca sensual, cadera, piernas, excelente trasero. Tenia que controlarse, pero no podía. Quería mas.

- ¿Sabes, Eddie? Me hubiera gustado acompañarte en el baño que te diste en el lago… Esta mañana –le dijo con indiferencia, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Eddie tras amarrar a su caballo, quedo paralizado. Lo miro un instante con temor. Comprendió que Edward había descubierto su secreto y se marcho de su lado, pero Edward decidió que no iba a dejar las cosas así.

Y fue tras de ella. Enojado. Sentía una ansiedad de repente. Y no cualquier ansiedad, si no de ella. ¿Quién demonios era?

- . -

- . - . -

**¡Continuara!**

- . - . -

- . -

* * *

**HOLA A TODOS ^^**

**Me ha alegrado tanto ver todos tu reviews que aqui le dejos el siguiente capitulo :D espero que les guste :)**

**ahora mismo voy de camino al gym asi que no comentare mucho aqui xD y respondiendo algunas preguntas:**

**- Miyod19 : realmente pienso hacer una historia breve! Y gracias por las correciones, trabajamos en eso! ^^ y lamentablemente, no creo que aparezca alphonse aqui xD pero me encantaria que algun dia trabajemos juntos un beta :)**

**Culaquier critica o sugerencia ya saben! ^^**

**Besos (K)**


End file.
